


【元与均棋 】正常病人 / The Normals

by 刀耕人 (FuturesBroker)



Series: 真相是假 [2]
Category: RPS, 元与均棋 - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 均棋 - Freeform, 声2 - Freeform, 声入人心 - Freeform, 声入人心2 - Freeform, 铁血年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturesBroker/pseuds/%E5%88%80%E8%80%95%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 1。徐均朔视角2。郑棋元视角3。在一起视角OOC属于我。荣耀属于他们。
Relationships: 元与均棋 - Relationship, 均棋
Series: 真相是假 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	【元与均棋 】正常病人 / The Normals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xtiansh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtiansh/gifts).



> 不必期待只看了半集《声入人心2》的云观众。  
> 写在loop《荣耀为我臣服》之后，双人视角三章完结。  
> 作者是一个没有音乐素养的俗人，不懂文艺工作者的前前后后，如有不适请及时关闭。  
> 作者是一个没有音乐素养的俗人，不懂文艺工作者的前前后后，如有不适请及时关闭。  
> 作者是一个没有音乐素养的俗人，不懂文艺工作者的前前后后，如有不适请及时关闭。

春秋两季早就抛弃了上海这个城市，只能返璞归真的从香樟或梧桐落叶判别，无法再从体感上明确察觉出四季更替。

徐均朔自觉他的感知很敏锐，伴随着换季准时而来的感冒，说来就来病如山倒。

体温36.7℃。

徐均朔用手背碰了碰额头，凉爽滑腻，没有热也没有汗。

他放下电子耳温计，准备去找水银温度计佐证他的诊断，凭借着毫不专业的医学知识，小徐医生固执的宣布自己生病了。

徐均朔穿着家居服站在镜子前，摸着两颊，仔细观察自己的脸。

镜子里的他明明和平时一样，到底是哪里不一样。

头发没有梳没有抓，不是一般的乱。下巴上冒出了一点点青色的胡茬，与宿醉的酒鬼无差，然而他发誓昨天没有去过召唤师峡谷。睡眠不足显得越发脸色憔悴眼神空洞，两团青黑和他的苦恼心思一样深重。

深夜一直以来对于徐均朔来说是创作最好的伙伴，白日里轻飘飘的嬉笑玩乐借由夜色遮掩，缓缓降落成为严肃深省的沉淀。而现在夜晚的到来，却叫他产生了恐惧，他害怕入睡害怕失去知觉，他害怕重又进入梦魇。

徐均朔昨天睡前单曲循环和郑棋元合作的第一首歌直到凌晨两点，早上七点多醒来愣愣看着窗外透的那点微光，神魂摇晃在清醒和癫狂之间，恍如隔世像是借别人身体过了十年，那样缱绻漫长，又像是眼睛一闭一睁仅在俯仰之间。

《荣耀为我臣服》，是请朋友在台下拿手机录下来的全损音质现场独家。

耳机里还在孜孜不倦的播送——

我在路口选结局。

徐均朔摘下耳机，清晨的死寂让他清楚地感到自己隐隐有些耳鸣，他揉了揉耳朵，拖沓的翻过身缓缓拿手臂挡住眼睛，无声叹息等待迟迟不来的平静。

那个舞台再熟悉不过，台上本该站着徐均朔和郑棋元两个人，可是灯光洒下音乐渐起，黑色衬衫的身影是一如他记忆中眉眼锋利样貌俊朗，另一个是谁像是一团魅影，面目模糊无从知晓。

徐均朔感觉自己身体的控制权被夺走，被摁在了观众席不能上台，他抓心挠肺的着急，愤怒挣扎却用不上力，甚至不知道他正在反抗的对象在哪里。他能听到自己的无声尖嚣，怎么可以让给别人，这本来应该是他和棋元哥的合唱，是时隔六年的机会，是他自己争取来的，其他人有什么资格。

徐均朔注意着台上郑棋元的一举一动，视线比追光更敬业，不受控制的一点点跟随他的身影移动，不放过任何细节。也不知道隔得有多远，他想他已经看清了郑棋元衬衫上的繁复图案，还有他偶尔勾起嘴角时的俏皮笑纹，他握着生杀予夺的手掌挥舞有力，诉说诱骗欺哄的眉眼深邃犀利，哪怕让他去刀山火海都义不容辞在所不惜。

郑棋元身后墨守成规的黑色是戒律教条，如同一个魔鬼伪装神父在那魅影身后低吟诱惑，手中怀表倏地垂下，逆行的指针滴答，等着魅影开口应答。

人各有命，走到如今，感激不尽。

那声音粗粝又难听，模糊不真切，徐均朔在心里默默重新回答。他说不出话，但有一种强烈的宿命感让他觉得自己应该在台上，同他相和。与他相配的是他徐均朔，那个魅影就该是他自己。

要么你是国王，要么你一文不名。

云破日出的瞬间他重新夺回自己的声音，徐均朔从旁观的位置回到了本该属于他的地方。

火与血的荣耀，铸就金色勋章。对你臣服或仰望，为你抛洒热血一腔，斩断过往不论真相。

徐均朔深深望进郑棋元的眼睛，单纯天真又流露仇恨几何，他的脸颊和脊背烧得滚烫。

是音乐剧建立起他们之间的联系，是这一道孤桥让他跨越时间的洪流走向他身边。

如果徐均朔没有选择音乐，如果他没有一副天生好嗓，如果他得过且过才能平庸，那么他亲手摧毁的不止是一个年少有为的徐均朔，能与郑棋元并肩同行的最后希望也将化为齑粉。

由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖。

大汗淋漓梦魇一场，光怪陆离蜚短流长，像风灌进耳朵，吹的心旌猎猎作响。

——郑棋元那么帅，没必要一朵鲜花插在徐均朔上。

——用郑棋元当剧本给徐均朔立人设，不愧是芒选之子。

——差距摆在这，还贴就硬贴，戏精挂件。

——业务水平低，捆绑没意思，年纪轻轻就油腻。

尽情嘲笑我少年的梦想，只管叫我别痴心妄想，既然没有人能明白，我也不必向谁坦白。他们用是非曲折要我屈服的手段不过是虚妄，但凡事情与你有关我就能勇敢，唯独只怕一场大梦醒来而你不在。

小土豆，醒醒。

睁开眼是明亮刺眼的光，郑棋元轻轻拍着他的脸颊，笑着对他说。

轮到我们，该上台啦。

徐均朔仿佛只是在化妆间小憩了片刻，茫然四顾后脑勺传来暴躁又软糯的触感，是他那头被化妆师精心打理过的头发有幸被郑棋元的大手揉了揉，克制而温柔。

通往舞台的甬道冗长阴暗，只有两人的鞋跟踏在地面的声音清晰错落，徐均朔跟着郑棋元后面半个身位亦步亦趋。他看不清郑棋元的面容，但他就是知道他必然是自信从容的，转念却又忍不住想，这自信里也包括对他的自信吗，这从容是不是衬托的他太过激动。一晃神，郑棋元已经走到了甬道尽头，他逆光站定，像是踌躇像是等待，而他身后凝聚的黑暗也越发浓重，浓重的要将那一点光都吞噬殆尽。

棋元哥，等等我。

那个身影缓缓回头，向他伸出了手。

徐均朔欣喜的快步向前，甬道的地面却突然塌陷，他一脚踏空，直向深渊跌落。

在心跳急促中重新捕捉呼吸的节奏，徐均朔不知道为什么面对郑棋元会这么紧张，毕竟他们现在只是同桌吃饭而不是同塌而眠。西餐礼仪他很熟稔，但他不知道会有人在居家餐桌上寻常吃个水煮蛋都这么好看。

与着正装时候的他简直判若两人，郑棋元穿着宽松柔软的白色T恤，正专心致志剥着手里的蛋壳。

花12分30秒的时间，不差毫厘，煮一颗鸡蛋。

是郑棋元教会给他的小菜谱，他说这样煮的鸡蛋最好吃。

手指苍白寡淡唇色，捏着雪白柔嫩的鸡蛋毫不留情的咬下一口，淌下半流质的黄。消瘦的脸让颧骨更锋利，咀嚼时微微牵动，整张脸因为嘴角的那点明黄生动明艳，郑棋元没有分一点眼神给徐均朔。

溏心蛋黄划过蛋白，流到食指。郑棋元有些疑惑似的，歪了歪头，探出殷红的舌尖把那点意外卷了回去。

徐均朔自觉坐在他的对面，理智与癫狂宣战抵抗的发疼，奔流的血液在安静沸腾，看他吃的是肉，喝的是血，是他信徒拥趸的甘愿诚服。

徐均朔下意识的吞咽，妥协似的睁开酸涩的眼，移开阻挡视野的手臂，茫然的看向墙上的相框架。

相框大小错落，其中有一张像素不高很不起眼的大合照掩了一半在其他相框后面。他知道那张照片的背面写了，第一届中国梦之声42强留影。时间久远，像素本就不高，不像是相机拍摄的倒像是哪里的截图，那上面每个人的五官都有些模糊，难以分辨。

徐均朔视线虚焦落在那一整片，也不知在看哪一张，也不知在看哪个人。

闭上眼叹息，他的精心饰诈在被自己揭穿的边缘危在旦夕。

徐均朔，你不正常。

________________

希望能有kudo或评论QAQ 谢谢谢谢

❀❀❀TBC❀❀❀


End file.
